


A Foxy Love Story

by crystal64715



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story about a girl named Samantha Noble who grew up to work with and fall for her best friend who just so happens to be a murderous animatronic... read the story for more!!! love you all! mwah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foxy Love Story

The day is June 6th, 2006. my name is Samantha Noble, I am 10 years old and today is my first trip to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. I am sooooo very excited to go there. Ive had no friends for most of my childhood ever since i found out that i was born with a special power that lets me talk to any kind of animal weather its a plushie, real or whatever kind of thing the characters are that they have at Freddys.

                                                {~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

I finaly reach Freddys eager to go inside. Once inside my powers started acting up and Im hearing these voices, not the fun animatronic voices from the three characters on stage or the other kids and parents in the restaurant. but the lonesome thoughts of someone who sounds almost like a pirate. the thoughts get louder as i make my way closer to 'Pirates Cove' its like as if the creature knows im here as the thoughts lead me right to a curtianed off stage area with an 'out of order' sign in front. my curiosity gets the best of me as the thoughts of whoever is hidden behind the curtian makes it as if it can feel my presence and calls me inside. without a second thought i glance behind me once more and make my way inside the curtian to find an old broken down set where there used to posibly be that pirate character whoes thoughts were calling to me from the moment i entered the building. 

as I'm walking around the stage and taking in my surroundings i come across a dark figure slouched in the corner behind the ship, as i approched i swear i heard the dark figure say something that i couldnt quite make out but as i got closer i took the chance to speak up saying, "hello, who are you? its okay....you can come out and show yourself, i wont hurt you. my name is samantha, i have special powers that let me talk to any kind of animal real and fake alike. i heard your thoughts all the way from the entrance and it sounds like you need a friend." hopefully that will coax him or her out. 

"lass, if i were ye id turn and leave. i dont think ye would want to be friends with a monster like me." he speaks! the pirate speaks! "im not leaving until i become your friend! Nobody can make it through this world alone, everyone needs a friend by their side and i will be yours. im not scared of you! im just trying to help. so please come out so i can see who you truely are." second times a charm. 

"fine lass, just promise ye wont scream at what i look like.." yes it worked! "i promise!" with the promise sealed he steped out from the shadows revealing himself to be a fox animatronic with an eye patch, hook hand and ripped shorts. as i was taking in his apperence he suddenly spoke startling me which made me make eye contact with him. 

"thank ye for not screamin' and runnin' away just from the sight of me....my name is Captian Foxy, would ye like to be my friend?" wow who knew he would be such a gentle giant. "no problem, like i said earlyer my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. its nice to meet you Captian Foxy!" i replyed reaching my hand out for him to shake which in return he gladly took. 

"ya know Captian, i have a feeling we're gonna be the best of friends!" i stated proudly. "me too Sam, me too." he replyed. from that moment on blossomed a beautifull friendship between myself and that cute pirate fox.


End file.
